Miss me?
by Netteralwaysbetter
Summary: What if when Edward left she was still determined to be a vampire? Sixty-two years later she returns to forks to find her best friend Jacob. When she goes off to collage she runs int a familiar family will she forgive them or are they going to have to be
1. Im back

(Bella's POV)

It's been exactly sixty-two years since Edward left me and I supposedly jumped off of the cliff to my impending doom. Well of course you know that I'm not dead if I'm sitting here talking to you right? The real story is when Edward left me at first I was devastated but as the months went on I started to think he was not the only vampire I know and who is he to tell me that I can't be a vampire if I really wanted to. So I went to vulture not really knowing what to expect I remembered Edward telling me that if you were a vampire you only went there to die, but I remember Carlisle saying that with my talent against vampire's Aro would never kill me. So that's what I'm banking on sure enough I went there and Aro was please well delighted to hear from me even though I had never met him he knew me. He told me that I came at a good time because there rules state that no human shall ever know there secret and the only thing that was stopping them before was Edward. When I woke up out of my three painful days of sleep I felt weird. I was strong and fast and I even had a power. My power was that I had a force field/shield around my brain and I could easily extend it to others to protect them or to block them. But what was so strange was that I still needed human food and I also slept I didn't need that much sleep maybe a total of four hours a night but I still slept. Aro was extremely curious about this he found out that I was a transformer. Well the first thing that came in my mind was the movie transformers and I asked him was I going to turn into a robot. Of course he laughed at me and said no he said there was only a hand full of vampire transformers left. He told I could transform anything into anything and with practice I could change myself into of forms also. He asked me would I join his guard and of course I agreed I had nowhere else to go everyone I loved thought I was dead oh and that's where the cliff thing came in. I spent sixty-two and a half years on the guard but I easily understood why Carlisle left them they were horrible they captured people and fed off of them without a second thought I couldn't stand it. I had befriended some members of the council that had helped me through the process. Me and Jane had become quite close after she excepted the fact that I was more powerful than her, me and Felix and Demetri became great friends well I thought of them as my friends they had other thoughts of me I know I can't read minds but when a guy walks up to you and the first thing he does is kiss your cheek and rap his arms around your waist tight you may get other idea's. They never got along with each other and I never had personal space either if it wasn't one it was the other they actually took turns watching me sleep at night creepy right. I mean I know Edward used to do it but it was different ok. Speaking of him I had learned not to hate his family for leaving me also I had a strong feeling that Edward was the one that ordered them away, but with Edward I realized that I still hated him for leaving me but know matter what I did I couldn't help thinking that I really missed him. I also missed my best friend Jacob I wondered how he took the news. What made me quit the guard was when on one feeding they brought in a family a mother that was pregnant and a ten year old boy and his father and I had to sit by and watch them eat them I still remember the looks on all of there faces that is a memory that will always haunt me. The very next day I had my clothes packed and I was ready to go I left a note for Felix and Demetri and Jane I planned to tell Aro personally goodbye he become a father to me believe it or not besides the whole killing part he was a nice person. The note I wrote them said.

Dear friends,

I'm sorry I am leaving without a goodbye or fair well but I thought that, that would just be too sad. I've realize this life is not for me I love you all dearly and I wont forget you how could I. Jane with your perkiness that feels the room every time someone steps in; Demetri with your jokes and compassion, and Felix with your alsome since of humor. You are the best friends I will ever have I will miss you all. Oh and Demetri please don't track me I promise I will come back soon.

Love forever, Bella Swan

I knew by the time they read it I would be gone. I walked into the chamber where Aro spent most of his time and sure enough he was there."Oh hello my dear Bella how may I help you on this fine night," he says

"Aro I'm sorry but I have to leave this life is just not for me," I say close to tears

"Why my dear don't cry if that's what you wont I wont stand in your way I will miss you please come back and visit me," he says and I walk up to him and give him a huge hug.

"I will also miss you Aro and I promise I will be back to visit you," I say pulling away and grabbing my bags and leave. I run all the way back to forks I remember that day in the Cullen's house where Edward told me that after the generation of people had left it was ok for a vampire to come back. I went to my old house and it looked exactly the same as it had before I left weird I open the door and everything was just as we left it. I walked up to my room and put my bags down and took a shower. When I came out and opened the door with the towel rapped around me the house had this awful spell to it I don't know how to explain it but it smelt like wet dog. I walked to my room slowly something was telling me that I should turn around but as usual I didn't listen. I turned the knob and heard a growl coming from my room it sounded like an animal. I opened the door completely and on my bed there laid a reddish brown wolf his growling stopped immediately as it looked at me with recognizable black eyes.

"J-Jacob is that you," I say in shock the wolf lifted his nose up and down and I understood that meant yes. Then I saw the fur start to shrink and I knew that he was changing back into his human form I closed the door remembering that he usually didn't' have any clothes on after he changed. It had only been a minute when my door opened and I was caught up in a bear hug. I remembered that when I was fully human I wouldn't have been able to breath but now I just hugged him back twice as hard.

"Bella I've missed you so much I thought you were dead," he says and his voice sounded close to tears which only made me burst out crying.

"I've missed you too Jake," I say and pull back. He smiles my smile and brings his hand to my cheek to wipe off my tears. Then he did the strangest thing he brought his hand up to his nose and sniffed it. I raise both of my eye brows and he smiled again.

"You look and smell like a vampire but these tears are yours," he says and I am even more confused than before.

"Of course there mine who else would they be?" I asked and he laughed oh how I missed his laugh.

"I mean vampires can't cry I know that for a fact I have killed a lot of vampires and I know they can't cry they can look like they wont to but they can't. Your smell is sweet like vampires but you also just smell like a human. Vampire's are normally hard and ice cold, but your warm and soft you're much smoother than you were but definitely still soft," he says and I laugh "What?"he asks

"You figured all of that out from one hug," I say still laughing

"Well," he says sounding embarrassed "So tell me what you have been up to because its obvious with you're appearance that we have a lot of catching up to do." He says and smiles.

"Ok we will after I change out of this towel," I say and he pulls me back some more and looks me up and down and of course I blush.

"Actually you don't have to change," he says and I laugh same old Jacob.

"I think I am going to change," I say and go into my room and close my door. I start looking for clothes to where but all I found basically t-shirts and sweat pants and jeans I sighed. My fashion since had changed a lot because right now I would probably wear my jeans and that's about it living with Jane has changed me a lot. I used to think that all of those pretty clothes were just uncomfortable and unnecessary, but there not I actually had start wearing them. I went to my suite case I brought back with me I packed as many clothes as I could I pulled out a red and black lacy tank to and black slacks; this was my favorite outfit to wear under my cloaks."You can come in," I say running a brush through my hair it was actually the first time I had done my own hair in years it felt right. Jane wouldn't let me do anything with my personal appearance but watching her I could now do my hair as good as she did it she would definitely be proud. I was so caught up in my appearance that I hadn't noticed that Jacob had been standing silently behind me I jumped when he placed his hand on my shoulder. He laughed.

"Bella you seriously didn't notice me there behind you?" he asks as I take a seat on my bed and he sat beside me.

"No I didn't see you." I say and I feel like its day-shah-vu all over again me sitting in my room with a boy at night while char—"Jake what happened to Charlie?" I ask

"He got attacked by vampires a year after you left. He went to the Cullen's house he used to go there a lot because he knew you spent a lot of time over there. Well one day he went and the house was occupied by some non-vegetarian vampires. When I got there it was already too late they had killed him I'm sorry Bella," he says and I don't say anything. I could have been hear to protect him but I wasn't I was in Volterra living it up in the palace and Charlie needed my help. "Bella are you ok," Jacob asks in a cautious voice. I look up at him.

"Jacob his death is my fault and I could have helped him but I wasn't here he was always here for me and I wasn't here for him I have taken the term monster to a whole new level," I say doing some serious self pity

"Isabella Marie Swan Charles deaf was not your fault it was those vampires fault do you understand me," he says in a hard voice and I look up at him and nod my head even though I could clearly see that it was still my fault. If I hadn't faked my death Charlie wouldn't have felt obligated to go to the Cullen's house and would have died a less painful death.

"Ok enough on that subject tell me what you have been up to," he says and I tell him everything from Edward leaving me to the Volterra and he reacted weird to me telling him I was half vampire half human. I expected him to say something like well that's good only half of the damage has been done but instead he said he wouldn't have care if I was part demon or whole vampire as long as he knew I wasn't dead. Then we started talking

Can we go get something to eat," I say and Jacob starts to look very uncomfortable. "What is it Jake?" I ask

"What do you won't to eat?" he asks still with that uncomfortable tone.

"Um……. Maybe pizza or steak," I say and shrug I really just wonted to eat something.

"Do you drink b-bl-"he says trying to get the word out "Blood?" he asks and I laugh so that's what was making him uncomfortable?

"Yes I still am half vampire you know," I say

"Do you kill people," he asks still with that same tone

."NO," I say immediately

"Have you ever killed a human?" he asks and I lower my head in shame and don't answer "Bella you can tell me I will try to keep a open mind about it," he says and I still don't answer this was not the conversation I wonted to have at all especially not with Jake the werewolf protector of humans. He grabbed my chin and pulled it up to look at him "Tell me,"

"Your going to hate me as much as I hate myself," I say quietly

"I could never hate you Bella," he say in a sincere voice.

"Hold on to that thought," I say "Ok so after I was changed we were walking to the main building and I saw a man beating on his wife and my temper got the best of me and I attacked the man but I couldn't stop myself from feeding on him. The wife had blacked out and her son came in and looked at the scene around him I will never forget that little boys face it has stared in my dreams so many times no matter how much I try to forget him I can't," I say and tears are streaming down my face and I take a uneasy unneeded breath to calm my self. "The next time and the very last time I killed a human was when Caius told that if I didn't I couldn't join the guard so I killed the girl. Jake I _killed_ somebody just to make me happy I took away their life to make mine better." I say and pull my knees up and rap my arms around my legs and cry into my knees. Once again Jacob surprises me and grabs my waist pulls me onto his lap.

"Shush Bella its ok I don't hate you," he says and I stop crying and look up at him.

"Why you should," I say

"I know but I don't it's going to be ok but I do have a question for you how do you get blood?" he asks

"Well in Volterra they don't have a place to hunt animals so they shipped in blood from blood drives and I though that was a brilliant idea I didn't have to kill humans for there blood they gave it up willingly even thought I do feel a little bad that I'm taking blood away from the sick but every great plan has its flaws," I say and shrug and Jacob laughs.

"Bella you know when you died I was actually hoping it was a fake death that one of your vampire friends had changed you. But then I though Bella would never survive as a vampire it would kill her to kill humans and sure enough I was right. But as usual I underestimate you and you prove me wrong every time." He says and laughs again and I join in. "So Bella you wont pizza?" he asks standing up

"Yeah sure sounds good," I say we went out and had a great time. Later on that morning Jake asked me a question I had been wondering for a long time now.

"What are you going to do know?" he asks

"Well I kind of wont to go to collage," I say "Just to see what it's like," I say

"That sounds like a good idea which collage do you wont to go to?" he asks

"I don't know but some where close I wouldn't wont my best friend to far away from me," I say and he smiles.

"I wouldn't' have it any other way," he says


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back I forgot to do this on my other one sorry**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything**

**Anyways Bella's POV**

_Two month's later_ I had said goodbye to Jacob even though at the last minute he had made it hard on me saying he might never see me again but I assured him that his worries were useless. I pulled up at the University of **[Whatever collage is in Washington] **in my red mustang 2009 I had learned to actually like fast cars and I guess it's ironic how much I used to hate them when I was human well fully human. I got out of my car and noticed a lot of boys staring at me this was a first I had never been the most popular, or pretty or attractive when I was human so when I over heard the thoughts of some of the human boys I was beyond shocked.

_Wow she is like a freakin super model_

_I would drop my steady girl friend for two years in a heart beat if I could have her_

_Her body is amazing and wow just check out that ass_

After that last comment I grabbed my few bags out of the car and marched to the front office. I don't know or remember if I told you this but I have more than one power unlike most vampires I have a shield in my head which means I can also change that into a protective force field if needed, um lets see I can change and feel people's emotion's yes just like jasper and you know I'm working on changing appearances right now I can turn into any animal and about a human for ten minutes but the key to that is that I have to have contact with that person at least once, I can also see the future I can finally see how Alice feels. Oh and I almost forgot I can change the weather yeah that one is very cool considering the vampire's whole shine in the light thing, I can also have mental conversations with other vampires . I had more than enough money to pay for collage a month ago Aro sent me two million dollar's and told me that if I ever needed more don't hesitate to ask for any. When I got to the office a young man opened the door for me and smiled an over friendly smile I smiled at him trying to block out his thoughts even though that is easier said than done.

_Someone in heaven must like me if they sent this beauty here for me _"Hello my name is Thomas I am the schools sport jock it's very nice to meet you, "he says extending a hand and I shake it reluctantly at least he had the guts to actually talk to me.

"Hi nice to meet you too I'm Isabella," I say and as I touch his hand I notice the coldness and the hardness of is skin it was cold as ice and smooth as freshly waxed marble floors. He looked down at my hand and I could read what he was thinking.

_That's weird she is so smooth almost like a vampire that would explain her beauty but her touch is to warm and she smells like a human yum her smell is making me thirsty maybe I should ask her to come and hang out with me at my place alone_

I snatched my hand away from his hand how the hell was he planning my death and I was standing right here.

"Hey I wonted to ask you before you left would you like to hang out at my place tonight?" he ask and before I can stop myself an angry his escapes my lips and he takes a step back.

_Did she just hiss? Only vampires can hiss I've heard humans come pretty close when there mad though. Yes I am 99.9% sure she just hissed at me it was almost like she could read the plans I had for her……..wait that would mean that her vampire power is reading minds. Mmmm I wonder if she can hear me now._

"Yes," I snarl and walk into the front office how did people always figure me out just by me touching them well that was a mystery for another time. There was a short fat lady with a red suit and her hair spiked in all different directions you know I was never one to pick on people but gosh she need help. I pushed the thought out of my head before I accidently asked her out loud. I put on a fake smile and approached her.

"Hello I'm Isabella Sw-Marie," I say catching myself; she raised her eyebrow at me "My mom and dad just got a divorce and I had to change my last name," I say quickly and I feel all of her doubts leave her mind.

"Well hello welcome to collage are you hear for your dorm?" well duh what else would I be hear for I wonted to say but instead I said…

"Yes,"

"Ok well your dorm number seven and let me warn you don't be freaked out but this is a shared dorm by girls and boys," she says and I nod to myself it could be worse I could have a guy roommate "Oh and you have two roommates a girl and a boy," she says reading my mind. I take an unnecessary deep breath the only guys I have ever been close with and I mean close enough to sleep with was Jacob and Edward, but it looks like I will be sharing my room with a complete boy stranger great. "Oh hun don't worry they are nice people _both_ of them," she says knowing I'm thinking about the boy. I shake my head and mumble thanks as she gives me my schedule. I head off to the dorm buildings and I know I may sound paranoid because lets face it I kind of am but I felt someone watching me I shook the thought off and started walking. After twenty minutes I found the dorm I walked in taking in the sight it was gorgeous the walls we an ocean blue the halls were lined with blue lights I had to step back out to make sure that I was in the right dorm I was. I walked on looking for the elevators but I couldn't find any and I ended up bumping into someone I staggered back and so did the person I may be half vampire but I was still half human too.

"Oh sorry," we both mumbled at the same time. I sprang quickly to my feet and so did he.

"Man I'm really sorry I should have been watching were I was going," the guy says reaching to get my bags for me.

"No your ok I wasn't paying attention," I said and we both finally looked at each other god he was beautiful he had brown hair short cut and light blue eyes he had on a t-shirt and I could see his 6 pack that was very impressive, but I sighed he still didn't have anything on Edward curse him for this I can't even check a boy out without thinking of him how pathetic. As I was staring at him I finally realized that he had never took his eyes off of me either he blushed when he saw me smile aw he was so cute.

"Hello I'm Nathan," he says handing me my stuff back "But you can call me Nate," he says and smiles good gracious I haven't seen a smile like that since Ed- dang Bella get a hold of yourself.

"Hello I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella," I say and smile and for a half of a second I see a dazed look on his face.

_She's beautiful nice and has the most dazzling smile I have ever seen. I wonder what I look like to her I bet my mouth is hanging open oh gross Nate close your mouth have some dignity she probably thinks your are just another one of her many admires._

I giggle to my self he was the first human that had actually sounded decent in his thoughts and out loud I think we could get along. We hear someone yell his name and we both turn to the door.

"Hay Nate come on!" the guy yells being very rude

"I'm sorry again for running into you and for my friend," he says and I smile "I wish I could help you around here but I've really go to go." He says walking away "I hope I see you later," he says

"Yeah me to nice meeting you," I say and he smiles and walks off. I pick up my bags and walk to the elevator I was on the tenth floor marvelous I hated heights and the elevator was glass. I turned my back until I arrived I finally found my room and knocked on my door a little nerves. A girl opened the door she had short black hair and green eyes she was short and skinny she kind of reminded me of Alice; She smiled and started jumping up and down.

"OMG are you our new roommate this is just great. Our last roommate scared us she was all gothic and I walked in one day to see her piercing her tongue on my bed," I saw her shudder slightly "I'm so glad they switched her in for you, your like sleeping beauty but your so gorgeous that you wouldn't need any sleep," she says and I blush

"Thanks," I say and she gasp and then claps her hands happily yes she defiantly had to be related to Alice I would find that out later. "What?"

"Your voice is beautiful I bet your like snow white can you sing?" she asks as she lets me through the door but she gets side tracked "Is that all you brought?" she asks

"Um…..yes," I say a little embarrassed I know most kids come to college with almost everything from home but I refused to bring any of my old clothes here.

"Well that's great we can go shopping," she said and I sigh I still didn't like shopping back at Volterra Jane did all of my shopping for me. I started to check out the dorm when I walked in there was a kitchen slash living room it was a fairly large room considering what everyone says about how small dorm rooms are. They had one couch that fit two and another one that fit three and a flat screen TV. They also had a balcony and a sliding glass window I walked down the hallway and on the right was the bathroom and the left was the bed room there were three queen size beds and I know you would think wow but they were so close together that the looked like you could reach your hand out and touch the other person if you were on the side of the bed. There were two closets great I would have to share with one of them and two dressers. I turned to the wall where the door was and there were two flat screens hanging from the wall in front of there beds wow they couldn't get along enough to what the same TV oh yeah this is going to be interesting. I looked back at the bed and noticed that the only one that wasn't covered was the one in the middle great I'm in between.

"Isabella," the girl called I had forgotten she was even here for a second

"Yes," I called as she entered the room "Oh and call me Bella," I say and she smiles joy was just bursting in her.

"Ok I had forgot to introduce myself in the process of meeting you I am Casey," she says "Our roommate went somewhere in a hurry right when you arrived oh I think he said he was going to grab his football jersey," she says I wonder are they like together she doesn't sound like they are.

"Hay Casey are you and……um…our roommate dating not that I care much just wondering," I say and she giggles

"No but I get that question all the time when you share a room with a boy that's sort of the first thing that comes to mind. But anyway no we are not dating sometimes he really gets on my nerves and we can barley get along I know you have noticed how we have separate TV's right," she says

"Yeah I noticed," I say

"So Bella we should go shopping now since it's seven and you will need some comforter set to sleep on," she says

"Yeah I guess that makes since," I say and she detects on the sour tone to my voice

"I'm getting this vibe that you don't like shopping," she says and I nod "Well we will make it quick," she says and we leave. She was surprised and excited by what I was driving she declared me the coolest person she knew I didn't know whether to take that as a complement or and insult. We spent four stinking hours at the mall we probably would have spent more if they hadn't kicked us out. I whined and pleaded for her to let us go home but once again she had another Alice quality stubbornness every time I whined she said were already here so suck it up. We grabbed something to eat by the time we got home it was 10:30pm all I wonted to do was crash. We had over twenty bags tell that that is not ridiculous and each bag was full I was trying to figure out where all of the clothes were going to go.

"You can store half of your clothes in my closet and the rest in his," she says she is really good at reading my face I will give her that. She helped me unload all of the stuff and carry it to the elevator and then she started fidgeting like she wonted to say something bad she kept looking at my car and then back at the ground not meeting my eyes.

_Come on Casey just ask her even if she says no at least you will know the answer. God I won't to drive her car soooooo so bad_

She says and I smile "Casey would you like to take my car for a spin?" I ask her and she looks up at me with shocked surprise

"Are you serious you would let me drive your car?" she says and I raise a eyebrow to say that if she couldn't drive then she shouldn't drive my car "No don't worry Bella I am an excellent driver I just didn't think you would let me,"

"Yeah sure you can drive it," I say and she runs up to me and hugs me I was shocked at first but then embraced her as well.

"I promise I will bring it back in perfect condition," she says and runs to the car. I get on the elevator and unload all of my stuff I get to the room and realize I didn't get the key from Casey well that's just wonderful. I knocked on the door and I could hear footsteps coming to the door well this is it. The person opened the door and my mouth drop it was Nate wow Nate was my roommate and even better he was wet with a towel rapped around his waist.

"Isabella you're my I mean our new roommate," he says in a shocked voice pulling me out of my oiling

_Thank you god you really do love me not only did you let me meet this angel you are going to let her be my roommate too wow I am the luckiest guy in the world. _He says and I smile

"Looks like it I'm sorry for pulling you out of the shower its just that I forgot to get a key from Casey and she's out taking my car for a joy ride," I say

"Oh no it's fine it was getting to hot in that bathroom anyway," he says and I laugh "Oh come on in," he says and I bend down to pick up some bags and I heard him chuckle "What's so funny I wont to laugh too?" I say and he smiles

"Now I feel really bad for not being here when you arrived you got tricked into one of Casey's shopping trips," he says and I frown thinking of all those stores we went in uhha. He laughs and bends down to take the bags from my hand and within three trips all of the bags are in the room.

"Hay I'm going to go finish my shower while you get situated here ok," he says walking out of the room

"Ok," I say and with vampire speed put all of my stuff up in less than two minutes I flopped on my bed and decided to call Jacob.

**[Jacob in bold]**

_**Hello**_

_Hey Jacob I have some news that you will never guess_

_**Aw your news is to tell me you missed me**_

_Slow your ego down ok try to guess the news_

_**You met another vampire**_

_Wow your good that did happen but that's not the big news I have a guy roommate___

_**I heard a low growl come through the phone**_

_Jacob Black don't you turn wolf on me now chill out I haven't even really talked to him but he seems nice enough_

_**Let me speak to him**_

_No you will scare him off_

_**Bella if you don't let me talk to him I am coming up to that school. I'll do it Bella you know I will**_

_Jake calm down he is in the shower right now you wouldn't wont me to go in there and interrupt him now would you__** I say knowing I've got him**_

_**Fine call in the morning and let me talk to him alright**_

_Sure, sure__** I say and he laughs**_

_**Night bells**_

_Night Jake I say and hang up the phone he could be such an over reactor._

Nate walks into the room and looks around

"How long have I been in the shower?" he asks. Crap I keep forgetting act human

"Awhile," I say

"Sorry," he says coming in and going to his closet I half expected him to scream because of the clothes in his closet. "Please tell me these are your clothes?" he asks

"Yep sorry Casey didn't have much room in hers," I say

"No it's ok its just yesterday she kept asking me could she use some of my closet space and I told her no but since its your clothes its ok,' he says coming out and he had boxers on it takes awhile for me to took away but I do.

"I'm going to take a shower," I tell him and he nods. I go and get my pink silk pajama pants and tank-top I know what you're thinking but your wrong this is for me. I get out of the shower and I am thirsty I mean vampire thirsty. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water it took some of the burn out but it still hurt I will have to go out when their sleeping. I turn around and almost bump into an overly excited Casey how could she still have so much energy left.

"Woops sorry I came to give you your keys," she says dropping them in my hand

"Thanks," I say

"Well I'm going to hit the sack see you in the morning," she says and skips to the room and I stare after her in pure amazement.

"Scary isn't it how can she always be that happy," Nate says from the living room.

"Yeah just a little bit," I say walking over to sit beside him. I hear his heart rate pick up and I smile to myself. "So whatcha watching," I say

"Oh um….Drag me to Hell we can change it if you wont to," he says

"No I'm fine," I say and we start watching it. I started to get tired and I leaned my head on Nate's shoulder and he eagerly put his arm around me and I was knocked out so much for staying up until they fell asleep. The next thing I heard was Nate's thoughts

_Should I wake her up no she looks so cute I won't wake her up. Well maybe I should carry her wait what if she doesn't want me to. What am I going to do?_

He says I wonted to tell him to just wake me up because I was to far gone to wake myself up. I felt Nate's warm arms around my body. He picked me up and started walking into the room.

"Nate what the Hell did you do to her," Casey asks

"Nothing she feel asleep and I bringing her to her bed," he says in a slightly annoyed voice

"What if she didn't wont you to carry her," she says

"Of course she did why wouldn't she," Nate says being cocky

_He thinks he's all that just because every girl likes him and he's popular," Casey says in her thoughts_

Nate lays me down in my bed and covers me up and then I hear a thud which means he crashed into his bed.

**Hello Edwards coming I promise **

**Please review**


End file.
